The Simple Things
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: Rory finds Tristan working at the local dollar store. Green apron and all. She agrees to a date to please his Daddy, but just a fake date. Nothing but a fake date. [hiatus.]
1. Rich

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its original characters; they all belong to the maker of the show whom I don't know.

**Authors Note: **Blowing off steam. Not really sure where this story is going, 'cause it's not very creative, and I lack my inspiration when things aren't creative. It'd be nice if you could take some time to read this. I'll call it a 'Test Chapter'.

The Simple Things 

_Rich_

Rory examined the many makeup that this particular dollar store carried. They varied from cheap mascara to cheap perfume, all involving the word cheap, but not in the usual sense of the word. People bustled around her switching directions often and pushing their carts that were filled with dollar-deals. Every once in a while you'd see the overflowing cart, which belonged to the true bargain hunter. Often times Rory had to step out of the way so they didn't plow her over with their tractors, toys or not they had big wheels.

Rory picked up a cheap nail polish, she looked behind both of her shoulders as if ready to steal it, then she examined it checking out its color and size like checking to see if it measured up to her standards. She checked over her shoulders once more, feeling like a true thief, and unscrewed the top. She wiped the excess nail polish onto the side of the bottle and then with gentle strokes of the brush applied it to her pinky nail. Then she guiltily screwed back on the top and set it gently down back onto the counter.

"It's a thief!" Rory heard the voice up close to her ear, but loud enough so anyone and everyone could here it, though many did not they were to busy bargain hunting despite the fact everything was the same price.

"Mom." Rory said her name the way she mostly commonly said it; with a slightly annoyed but incredibly amused voice.

"Ah, are you buying this lipstick to? You have to just love the stuff, it so doesn't go on chunky." Rory barely responded to her Mom's joking sarcasm. Instead she concentrated on the slightly shiny color of her pinky, then picked the nail polish back up and locked it safely in her grasp, it was a simple color, perfect in a way.

"Evil color." Lorelai said without even acknowledging Rory's pinky nail. Then looking at it for the first time added, "No color."

"It's there." Argued Rory urging her pinky to catch the light so that the soft glisten would reflect into her mom's eyes.

"Invisible. The new fad." Lorelai said. She was pointing at her empty hand, which was positioned like there was something sitting there, though there was not.

Rory stopped paying attention to her mom and went to stand in the short line to get the invisible nail polish.

"I've already checked out!" Teased Lorelai, she stuck out her tongue and then skipped away with her overflowing basket of socks. Socks.

The line moved quickly, people poured out of the store as items poured out of their carts. It seemed to be some sort of interruptive dance. A show put on purely for Rory's enjoyment.

"Just this?" Asked the cashier.

"Yeah." Rory said vaguely focusing on the cashier, but more on the display behind him. The cashier was clearly focusing on the busty blonde behind Rory; she didn't even have to look to find out.

Rory turned to watch the cash register ring up the total due, 1.00 and tax. Stores were so predictable.

Another pair of ocean blue eyes and a smirk greeted her. The same face that she had avoided her whole school year in Chilton. Working at a dollar store.

"Long time no see there Mary." Tristan said coolly with a nod.

"It's Rory." Rory stated simply. He hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact he was working at a dollar store. Tristan working as a cashier. In an apron! That was quite the surprise. "Your rich. You don't need to be working at a dollar store!" Rory said, curiosities drowning her normally quiet self.

"Correction; My Dads rich. I don't need to, I choose to." He smirked and gave a bit of a shrug.

Honestly he wasn't sure why he was working here, wasting his time when he had money sitting at his home—his old home—but he just had to do this. The easy life had landed him in Military school that had changed him. But Rory having her see him in such a pathetic state made him want to run back home. For once she had an advantage over him, no doubt she had made something of herself. He covered his look of inferiority with his trademark smirk. Not bothering to swallow his pride, but quite the opposite.

"You're choosing to work here?" Rory asked simply getting a little nervous; he was looking down on her again treating her like she was beneath him. And quite honestly it wasn't fair, she was just as good as him, but for some reason she couldn't convince herself or Tristan.

He paused unsure of what to say, and for a few awkward moments his ego faltered and that lonely boy leaked out of his veins. But only a second never more, "Clear polish. 1.13." He said changing the subject. He rang up the price on the cash register, still a bit unsure of how to use it.

"Actually a dollar twelve." Rory corrected, "See you pressed the wrong button." She pointed at one of them many unfamiliar buttons on the cash register.

"Ah, you always were the geek." Tristan said, he felt bad that he had insulted her, but he had to stay in control. "So you think you want to go out for dinner sometime?" He asked. He pushed the hope out of his eyes.

"You call me a geek then you ask me out on a date. How flattering."

"I need to get in touch with the simple side of life." He finally admitted, "Daddy's precious rules. He says I'm to much of a spoiled rich kid."

"You are."

"So will you? I could make you happy." Rory cringed showing her disgust then considered it. Just to help Tristan fulfill his Daddy's dreams, not a date, never a date. She could help, not that their was much in it for her.

"Why should I help you? You don't even know my name."

"Fine." Tristan said disappointed, but he hid the disappointment, "Just pretend to be my girlfriend, coming to my house to pick me up."

"Pick you up? That's the guys job." Rory argued.

"Not in your lower class society." Tristan said snickering.

"You really have a way with words." Rory complimented in a sarcastic manner. "Fine, but then I'm leaving." Rory wasn't sure what compelled her to say yes. It was probably Logan's doings. Taking chances and going against the rules were his kind of thing.

"Good come to my house six. I'll tell my Daddy Dearest where we're going."

"I don't know where you live."

"Same as always." She did know where he lived. As much as she hated to admit it she did.

And as much as she hated to admit it; She'd be there.

REVIEW PLZ


	2. Actions have Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters, all I own is my plot.

**A/N: **I honestly thought I posted this about ten days ago, but I was wrong. Well, here is your next chapter. And this time I have an actual excuse for not updating: I lost track of time. It's summer! I hope you'll let it slide. This is set when she's still in Yale.

**The Simple Things**

_Actions have Consequences_

Rory scooped more chocolate ice cream out of the carton. It was melting, and soon it would be nothing but a puddle of ice cream flavored liquid. But Rory didn't care, she was used to ice cream doing this sort of thing, it was almost ritual. Take more than you need, even if your practicing gluttony.

She couldn't believe what she'd done, she'd gone and made a date with the person she avoided in her thoughts most, Tristan. There were so many unanswered questions about their relationship, and this just complicated it. She'd acted on impulse, and it was something she wasn't going to do again. It landed her in this situation, with a fake date.

Now she had an hour to show up there, and if she didn't chances were she'd never live it down. Even if she never saw Tristan again, he'd be holding it against her in a silent grudge. And he'd have a reason to call her a coward.

Rory wasn't about to let that happen, she was even going to make an effort in her appearance, and just so she left him in awe. Just to make her self better. It was horrible and leaning dangerously to the cruel side. It was inconsiderate and nothing Rory would normally do. But here she was, planning it out in her mind ready to strike his ego.

Rory reluctantly set the ice cream down on the coffee table and pried herself off the couch. She had to change, she had to do her hair, and she had to figure out an excuse to give Logan. Her mind swam with thoughts, focusing around Logan; he wouldn't understand; he was the jealous type. She came to a conclusion in a small amount of time; deciding not to tell him much of anything at all.

But as it was, well she was combing out her hair. The phone rang sporting Logan's number on the ID. So Rory flat out lied to him, told him the first thing that came to mind.

Father-Daughter bonding time.

And it worked.

* * *

Rory sat outside Tristan's house tapping impatiently on the steering wheel, she'd honked three times and still Tristan didn't appear. She scanned his house for any sign of him, settling her eyes on a blonde figure in a second story window motioning her toward the door. This hadn't been part of the deal.

But against her better judgment Rory got out of the car and waltzed up to the door. Ringing the doorbell impatiently. Almost immediately the door was pulled open by a maid who ushered Rory in.

"Thank you." Rory mumbled. She was led to the sitting room, where Tristan was sitting along with an older man with a stern expression. Baring resemblance to Tristan, Rory assumed it was his father.

"Hi." She offered tensing up as their stares followed her until she sat on the couch.

"Hey Rory." Tristan purred, putting on an act for his father. "This is my dad Johnson Dugery."

Johnson extended a hand, and Rory took it graciously. "I'm Rory." She replied with a small smile, putting on an act for Tristan's father as well.

"So how long have you been together?" Rory got that feeling she was back in high school, getting questioned by over protective parents.

"A month." Tristan said quickly, not letting Rory get the chance to respond.

"You never mentioned her son."

"I don't exactly make conversation with you." He muttered his tone hardening; an immediate tension filled the air.

"Time to go?" Rory asked carefully, her eyes darting between Tristan and his father. They were both looking at other things in the room. But as soon as Tristan heard her voice, his eyes fluttered towards her, and Rory regretted wearing such a tight shirt. He was clearly amused by her appearance. Which made Rory long silently for a baggy Yale sweatshirt. Anything loose.

"Yeah." Tristan stood up, staring absentmindedly at the wall.

"Nice meeting you, glad to see Tristan with such a wholesome girl." His dad said smiling, but he still had an annoyed glint in his eye. He stood up, "Well I better get back to the office."

"Right." Tristan said subdued, and unusually quiet. He walked over to Rory and laced his fingers in hers, and again Rory wished for something baggy, something to make him stop looking at her the way he did. It wasn't love, just pure lust. Having his smooth hands wrapped in hers didn't do anything to help the matter.

As soon as the door shut behind them Rory asked, "So you and your dad don't have a tight relationship?" Tristan stared straight ahead. And Rory took pity on him, she could relate to the situation and it wasn't fun to be in.

"Well, it's rocky." He said with a sigh, but smirked after. "You and your dad have the perfect one right?"

"Wrong."

Tristan looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. She'd always had the qualities and quirks in life he wanted. Simplicity, smarts, a small town and parents that cared more about you than your image. Knowing that she was just as bad off as he was in one of the situations, made his happiness go up a notch. She wasn't so perfect after all.

Rory unlaced her fingers from his; it wasn't something she wanted to do. But her mind was telling her too, that and the fact that she had to drive. They went opposite ways, each entering a door of the vehicle, Tristan taking the passenger and Rory taking the drivers seat.

The doors closed with a satisfied click, putting up sound barriers. "Where to?" Rory asked starting the ignition.

"My friends are at the bar. I'm gonna go pick up some babes." He said, but still he checked her out as he said it. Perplexed as to why she was wearing such a tight shirt, it was just regular tight, but Rory didn't do tight. He was pleased though, even though it covered her completely it showed off her curves, which were far from disappointing.

"Typical, all you care about is women!"

"Your forgetting something else I care about."

"Yourself?"

"You guessed it."

Rory sighed and shook her head, she could feel his eyes going on and off her. But the rest of the way they rode in silence.

When, Tristan exited the car, Rory was just glad this was over.

**A/N: **I hope you like. Review please and say a little more than 'update'. Please…


	3. Daddy

**DONT OWN IT**

**ETB4670:** Trory all the way, don't doubt it for a second. I'm fed up with Logan!

**The Simple Things**

_Daddy_

Rory snuggled closer to Logan, craving his warmth. He shifted, but it wasn't the usual content shift; it was an uncomfortable shift.

He was suspicious, Rory was guilty. She knew nothing had happened, but there was a part of her dancing around the word date, even if it was followed by fake. There shouldn't be any dates going on without Logan.

He turned so he was facing the head resting shoulder. She averted her eyes, he stared intently at her; studying her. She could feel his eyes seeking out hers and it made her look even farther in the opposite direction. She looked further and further away until it hurt. She knew how obvious it was she was avoiding him and it made her come back until Logan's simple eyes greeted her. Eyes that didn't dare compete with Tristan's.

"How did father daughter bonding time go?" He asked getting straight to the point. Rory hadn't realized at the time how lame of an excuse she'd given; Logan knew her well enough to know she wanted a restraining order against her dad right now.

"Good." Rory said, she maintained eye contact making the lie sting twice as badly.

"Are you best friends now?"

"Yup." Rory answered, but in a voice with a bit of a sarcastic tone, trying to make it seem more realistic.

He scooted away from her trying to get a better view; it would be easier to seek out the lie. She sat up and readied herself, for his words, for her lies. "Your giving me one word answers." Rory didn't know how he did it, he always managed to maintain his temper around her until he knew the facts. Then all the saved up suspicions came pouring out in four letter words.

"I feel like I'm in an interrogation room!"

"Now you're changing the subject."

Rory pouted. She was loosing the battle. She was speechless.

"Ace, what's going on?" She couldn't squirm her way out of this. She was going to have to tell the truth; which would sound ten times worse since she'd lied to him.

"Well, this guy from Chilton was back in town. And we were just reminiscing about past times. And I lied, 'cause I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." It was a twisted version of the truth, but it was still based on a fact.

"That's all?"

"That's all." Logan seemed satisfied; he settled back onto the couch, "I'm not a jealous type Ace." And that was all. He had believed her.

"Could have fooled me." Rory replied with a smirk. But Logan just smirked back pulling her into a much-needed kiss.

-

Rory was deeply engrossed in her book. She read every word carefully, putting herself into the novel and creating her own state of being. It was habit, and something she needed. She needed to read as much as her mom needed a daily aspirin.

The phone rang, interrupting her. It sent her running back to reality. "Hello?" Paris had beaten her to the phone. Rory heard muttering on the other end and listened intensely, trying to seek out Logan's voice.

"There isn't any Mary here." Paris snapped, "I'm sick of these prank phone calls." Rory froze; it was clear who was on the other end of the line. Tristan.

_Tristan._

Why did it have to be Tristan? Rory was _done_ with Tristan.

"Paris it's for me give me the phone." Rory snatched the phone away from Paris. That's when something seemed to click to in Paris's mind. "Tristan Dugery." She muttered, "I need to get drunk." Rory watched as Paris left the room rubbing her temples.

"Hello?" Rory asked into the phone.

"Mary?"

"Rory."

"I need you." He said in a whining pleading voice.

"You're begging!" Rory couldn't help it; he'd sprung right into groveling and she wasn't sure if he'd ever done that.

"See," He was regaining his cool, Rory could tell just by the tone of his voice. "My dad wants you to come to a formal party this weekend and if you don't come he'll think we broke up."

"That doesn't affect me."

"It could, since of course Daddy Dearest knows a lot about the people of Yale. Since he is the headmasters (A/N: I don't know if they're called head masters or principals or the boss or what but I'm calling it a headmaster kay?) best friend."

"Tristan Dugery are you blackmailing me?" Rory asked, she couldn't help the growing smile on her face as the conversation progressed.

"Or you could call it helping you fail your next class."

Rory was defeated, she was 99 percent sure he wouldn't go through with what he was saying. She wasn't going to chance that one percent though, no way. If it meant one date with Tristan so be it. "What'm I getting out of this?"

"The social legend of Chilton's attention?" He sounded so sure of himself. So proud, Rory was sure that he had no doubt in his mind of his social standing.

"You should know by now that 'Mary' doesn't need any ones name to drop."

"Cash?"

"I live on the simple side of things."

"Braids and brains. You mean the good-girl side of things." He said contradicting her.

"Fine Tristan Dugery, and I'll do it out of the goodness of my heart." She was stooping to his level, casual dating. Faking dating, but she didn't care; there was this urge telling her to say yes

"Alright Mary!" He cheered, probably happy that he could please Daddy without having to say anything at all to him. All he had to do was display Rory like she was the newest playboy model and his Dad would adore him.

"Saturday at eight. I'll pick you up around 7:30."

Rory didn't wait for more, just hung up the phone in a futile means of escape.

-

Rory went for baggy this time, putting on a satiny drapey dress. It was purple and Rory had gotten it from her Grandmother as a birthday present, she never intended to wear it, but she never intended to go on a fake date with Tristan either.

It hugged her around the stomach, and flooded at the bottom in a curtain like way. The top consisted of a ruffled material that had just the right amount of exposure, nothing provocative.

Rory ran her fingers through her hair and put on a bit of gloss and mascara before slipping a novel into her handbag.

There was a knock on her dorm door. And Rory was thankful that Paris wasn't there to intervene.

"Your early." Rory said as soon as she opened the door, which revealed Tristan in a pink tuxedo. Rory raised her eyebrows, "Pretty in pink?"

"Daddy's men made it for me." Tristan stepped out of the doorway allowing Rory's exit.

"Everything revolves around your dad. Don't you ever do anything for yourself?" Rory stepped outside and began to walk down.

"I hook up with girls, and I'm not doing that for him. He hasn't lost it just yet."

"You sure know how to give vivid details." Rory screwed up her features in disgust.

They entered Tristan's car enclosed again by the walls and their past, trapped in a room of memories and things that should've been said.

They rode in silence, lost in their memories of each other.

They mingled.

Daddy was off with his employees and just saw them quick enough to confirm Rory's physical existence.

Rory suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, seeing Logan drinking in front of the bar. She had to leave. Now.

Rory grabbed Tristan's finger impatiently pulling him along after spotting Logan. "Where are we going?" He asked suggestively.

"Anywhere. Get me out." He put his hand on the small of her back leading her up the stairs. And through a hall full of wide-eyed portraits, the kind that watched you. Rory was being watched, and was convinced the Logan was amongst the pictures with his hands in his pockets watching with them. She didn't question where Tristan was taking her, just went anxious to get out of the view of others.

Tristan opened a door exposing a room much simpler than the others. With a few pictures of half naked girls on the walls, and some playboys strewn carelessly in the corner. The naked girls alone gave away whom the room belonged to.

"What're we doing in your room?" Rory asked, stepping away from him cautiously.

"It's the easiest way to escape. Daddy will believe we were up here, but not at the coffee shop. Tristan walked away, and began damaging through some papers on his desk, shortly after resurfacing with what looked like a door knobbie.

"What is that?"

"A don't disturb sign." Tristan said, like it was something he was used to.

"Did you still that from The Hilton or something?" Rory asked fully surprised, then seeing who close she was to his king sized bed, took a step away.

"Precisely Mary." He slipped it onto the doorknob and closed the door. Rory took another step away. But unexpectedly he didn't make a move toward her; he went straight for his lazy chair kicking his feet up.

Rory looked for something to do, getting the nosy gene from her mother she went straight for his mirror where various photos were tacked up. There was one of Paris from when she was a little girl, one of Summer, some of whom Rory assumed where his friends. A picture of a group of guys decked out in camo. Then in the bottom corner was a picture of Rory smiling for the camera, Rory didn't remember having it taken, but non the less there it was, stuck up right next to the PJ Harvey tickets, unused.

"You kept them?" Rory asked looking over at Tristan who was leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Yup." He muttered back not bothering to see what she was talking about.

"Why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing my ancestors weren't cats."

He sighed. "As a remainder of what I can't have."

"Deep."

"Don't get used to it."

Rory took another look at the tickets with their crinkling edges, "Can I have one?" Rory asked.

"Why?" He asked opening his eyes and sitting up.

"As a reminder of what I've done wrong." Rory answered with a shrug.

"Really?" She'd fed his ego; he stood up and strut over to her before continuing. "Because history doesn't have to repeat itself." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders talking directly in her ear. Rory gasped slightly, she didn't like this but she loved it at the same time. She hated Tristan yet…

His touch made her happy.

"Don't get a big head. I missed PJ Harvey!" He didn't let go though; he lingered in the position for a second longer- a second to long -before resuming his place in his chair.

Her words hung over them in an ominous warning of just how much they could hurt each other.

"Let's continue fake dating. You can get me in touch with the simple side of life, and be able to brag about it to your kids. Also, I'd get the eye candy of your figure," He smirked "Plus, if you don't I'll tell Logan about our date."

"What?" Rory snapped, horrified. "You know Logan?"

"No, my parents doctors kid is his best friend. Word travels in the Dugery household."

"Like a miniature Stars Hollow?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow obviously unaware of the Stars Hollow Grape Vine, "Sure." He said shrugging off her question.

"Deal?"

Rory paused shifting uneasily from foot to foot, looking for something to rest her eyes on. "Fine." Defeated.

"Time to go." Rory said hopefully, checking her clock.

"Wait," Tristan walked over toward her. Leaning down so the top of his head was facing her. "Mess up my hair." Rory wanted to leave, no questions asked she ran her hands through his hair.

"Now yours."

"But I curled it especially for tonight!"

"Now we'll make the curls a little more natural looking." He didn't wait for her to bend down just ran his fingers through her hair and destroying the perfect part. "Take a picture, I'll post it on a porn sight." He continued handing her a camera.

"If I have to so do you! We can capture this for future generations and show your grandkids who messed up your hair." She didn't wait for the objection, just pulled his head over and squashed it up against her own. "Cheese!" She screeched.

The excitement to leaving was putting her on a natural high.


	4. Pure Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls. All credit can go to ASP and the rest of her team.

**A/N:** I changed the chapter, I just wouldn't have kept up with the story if I'd left it as is, for those of you who've already read the begnning in big bold letters it says where you should start (where I started changing it) and for those of you who've already read it and don't want to read it at all again there's an authors note at the bottom telling you in one sentence what happened in this story.

**The Simple Things**

_Pure Fun_

-**REVISED**

She'd said yes to another date again, against her better judgment.

Apparently the Daddy had gotten attached. Attached to Rory… Tristan said that he thought she was a fine young girl. Tristan also said that his dad liked her better then he liked his own son, whose name he didn't even know, unless you count his nickname "screw up".

So Rory was going with Tristan and his dad. Like a double date minus the second girl. Then to make it convincing he'd take Rory to a bar afterward… but Rory was beginning to suspect ulterior motives.

Whatever, it's not like Logan would find out.

-

Rory was walking down Yale's hallway, just like always. Ignoring the rare catcall and brushing off Doyle, Paris, Marty or anyone else that could be a obstacle in the way to her next class.

But today there was dilemma; she had to go to the bathroom.

So she took a turn that she didn't usually take and went down a short hall to the public bathroom, which she didn't usually use. But she was stopped, by Logan, he had a busty blonde shoved up against the wall and was passionately making out with him.

"Logan!" Rory spat before letting down the waterfalls, she turned right before Logan did and she ran, but heard Logan's feet quick behind her.

"It's not what it looks like!" He shouted after her, and then the footsteps subsided. But really Rory could tell it was a lie, because there aren't a lot of reasons your making out with a girl who isn't your girlfriend in a hallway your girlfriend is never in. She was going to Yale, how dumb did she look to him?

So she picked up pace, and forced herself not to look back.

He was her problem, and as the saying went your problems always catch up to you.

Especially the neglected ones, and those ones come back with a vengeance.

-

Rory waited impatiently for Tristan's BMW to pull up next to her. This was the designated meeting place, the parking lot at Yale.

Rory took a glance nervously down at her outfit; she was being sluttish Rory again. Of course, the sluttish Rory wasn't much of a slut, but in her standards it was. In a tight dress with a scoop neck, that barely went halfway down her thighs. She had on kitten heels; stilettos would put the look over the top.

The BMW was here, and pulling up next to her in all its black glory. She needed to get out, she couldn't stand the fact that her phone was ringing off the hook, and her doorbell was ringing, and her door was being knocked. And he was watching her right now, keeping his distance, completely aware that she had somewhere to be by her attire.

She wished she could turn around, and see him. See how his eyes would widen and his jaw would drop. But she couldn't let on she was interested.

She impatiently pulled the door open and flung herself into the car, worshiping the tinted windows.

"You have a stalker." Tristan deadpanned looking out the window.

"I guess stalkers and boyfriends are the same thing then." Rory said, leaning back out of the windows view, suddenly not confident in it's security.

Tristan didn't reply, he just drove away from Yale looking back in the rearview mirror. "Funny, Yale's getting smaller, but your boy toys getting bigger."

Rory looked behind them surprised, and sure enough Logan was running after the car. What a fool… (A/N: I love making Logan into a fool, hope you love it to ;D)

"So where are we going?" Rory asked trying to distract Tristan as he hit the gas, escaping from Logan, who had given up on chasing and was now standing shoulders slumped.

"To a strip club, I thought that the guys would want a show from you." Rory winced. Tristan let his eyes linger on her body a little longer then he should.

"Perv." But she smiled as she said it, putting new meaning to the word.

"Then I figured we could go to a bar and you could table dance."

"I think that requires pants, not an open bottom."

"I think that's a matter of opinion." Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

"I lied."

"I hope you did." Rory said, Tristan glanced over at her, guiltily.

"This is another fake date, but we're actually just going to go hang at the park, my dad's party is _next _weekend."

"So you could have just driven over to the park by yourself?" Rory arched an eyebrow.

"No… haven't you heard of muggers?" He asked.

"Obviously your trying to put me in danger too." Rory sighed as she said it, she was sick of Tristan. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself, and now she'd have to be clueless to not realize that he was still interested in her, or the trophy she'd provide. She'd have to be on her toes, six feet away at all times, she didn't trust him.

…. And she didn't trust herself with him.

**START READING HERE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ**

Suddenly Tristan pulled over, the car was left idling on the side of the street. Rory looked over at him, asking for an explanation of why he'd pulled over, changing their whole course. But he was staring at his hands; he was being shy and looked weighed down.

"I've been lying." He said bluntly, he still didn't make eye contact with her. He was ashamed, it was written in his body language, a sign that hung around his neck screaming the truth.

"About what?" Rory asked in an easy voice, she was never one to take advantage of the vulnerable of Tristan, something about him was more disturbing then seeing a homeless child on the street. When he was vulnerable like that, he seemed broken and dysfunctional.

"My dads motives."

"He doesn't want you to get a taste of the simple life?"

"Sort of."

"What's going on?" Tristan's eyes remained glued to his lap.

"He knows Richard."

"Who doesn't?"

"Richard told him what a good girl you were, but how you lived in a very 'low society' and it was holding you down. And my dad said that I should get to know you, and learn to live without money so I can grow and be appreciated. Otherwise he kicks me out."

"Your dad wouldn't actually go through with that to though? Rory asked her eyes widening."

"You bet he would." He spat. "I seriously need you to go through with this." He said, pleading. Rory doubted he'd ever pleaded, spoiled people didn't have to plead.

"Sure." Rory said carefully, giving him a pity glance. God he was persuasive when he was vulnerable. "My dad sucks too."

"My dad sucks my moms face." He said bitterly. "We could do some of that if you want, bonus points in my dads eyes." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rory ignored his comment. "So whats the deal here?"

"You introduce me to simple things, daddy's happy, I keep my house, you get that feeling of accomplishment that nothing can beat." He added the part of accomplishment in sarcastically.

Tristan drove away, "So you can go home now, it's your day off, unless of course you wanna come to the place with the hot girls wrestling in mud with me."

"I'll miss that."

"Have fun going back to your obsessive guy."

Rory sighed and sank lower in her seat, she'd get to spend sometime with Tristan—

But only to make Logan jealous. Only for that. Only for that.

At least she'd pretty much be providing Tristan with a home.

Such a saint.

**A/N2:** Tristan tells Rory his dad really tracked someone down to introduce him to the simple side of life, and she agrees to do it, 'cause if she doesn't Tristan's daddy will make him leave the house.

**A/N3: **So much better, much happier now. Lorelai will find out soon, old feelings will resurface, and we'll be going out to dinner with Tristan's mom and dad.


End file.
